1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a rigid flex board module and the manufacturing method of the same; in particular, to a rigid flex board module including a high-density interconnected circuit board and the manufacturing method of the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional rigid flex board module includes a flexible circuit board, a rigid circuit board and an adhesive layer. The flexible circuit board typically includes a bending portion and a jointing portion connected to the bending portion. The rigid circuit board is disposed on the jointing portion and exposes the bending portion to provide flexible yet rigid properties.
The trend of 3C product such as smart phones, liquid crystal displays, PC tablets and laptops has been toward multifunction, so that the high density circuitry in rigid flex board modules is indispensable.